


i think i fell in love with you

by hyunghoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, No Plot/Plotless, as sincere as it can be though, basically just them thinking about each other, it's just me rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghoney/pseuds/hyunghoney
Summary: kihyun and hyungwon spend days and nights pondering. the conclusion, of course, is love.





	i think i fell in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonnietv (heoneybee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RU!! Sorry for the incoherence and plotless nature of the fic ! <3

hyungwon likes to spend his nights pondering kihyun. 

 

kihyun is a warrior, a gladiator – he would sooner shove his bloodied fist against somebody’s teeth than back away from a chance to advance himself. kihyun is a dragon, hoarding success like it’s gold, turning to ash any who’d seek to rob him. kihyun uses defeat like a weapon, making sure whatever hurt him would kill in his own hands. he knows what he wants, and nothing could keep that from him. it is the way kihyun knows himself that makes hyungwon long for him. 

 

for all his sharp edges and throttling ambition, kihyun is not a bad person. his biting words have many people running in the opposite direction, accusing him of being cold. hyungwon knows better – kihyun is alight with love. he uses his cutting wit to speak out – for quiet shownu, for avoidant wonho, for overly-shy hyungwon. for all his intensity, hyungwon knows him to nurture before he hurts – to spend all day looking for a member’s things when they’ve lost them (then spend all night bragging about it).    
  
there’s a bus stop where two kids used to hide together from the rain. cars once became a blur in the rain, the pavement a messy reflection of the stars. and kihyun told hyungwon he wanted to go home – “ _ i have an umbrella we can share _ ”. hyungwon didn’t want to risk it, more comfortable watching the rain crash than braving sickness by running home in a storm. two kids became two men, still hiding from the rain under the same battered old bus stop. kihyun learned too quickly that hyungwon is a hopeless romantic, and doesn’t point out that they can watch the rain at home too. for hyungwon, just for hyungwon, kihyun gives in.    
  


being loved by someone as good as kihyun is more than hyungwon thinks he deserves. 

 

because kihyun is more peace than he is danger, is far softer than he is aggressive. his cutting shark-like features shift and soften when he smiles, his sharp tongue more prone to praise and gentle teasing than it is to biting insults. and kihyun, beautiful kihyun, is more prone to love than he is to victory. 

 

“how long are you gonna daydream, asshole?” a light punch on the arm. hyungwon looks up to his lover’s easy smile. doesn’t kihyun know he is the only one hyungwon dreams of? at the end of a long day when the other members have gone to bed, hyungwon watches shows on the television in the living room. kihyun, back from a late night in wonho’s studio, joins him. hyungwon feels the weight of kihyun’s arm that casually rests upon his shoulder, as he watches kihyun scroll on his phone. kihyun leans into him. 

 

sometimes, hyungwon wants to do a character study on kihyun. because so many parts of kihyun seem like they can’t possibly exist together – his arrogance and humility, his roughness and softness are all on such wildly different spheres. but hyungwon had learned quickly that kihyun had the rare ability to love and respect himself as much as he did other people. kihyun often surprises people this way, just by knowing his own worth. 

 

_ you will not treat me this way _ , kihyun makes clear, to any that thought they were above him.  _ you will not treat us this way _ , kihyun commands, to any that thought they could cast the group aside. this is how yoo kihyun shows love. 

 

hyungwon is awash in this love, he drowns in it. every squeeze of the hand, every kiss to the forehead, every whisper, every date. kihyun gives so much of himself (to hyungwon, to the world) that hyungwon cannot believe he has anything left. hyungwon and the world jealously guard every piece of kihyun, too willingly given. hyungwon wonders and worries. but kihyun is unlimited. and he keeps on giving. 

  
when kihyun smiles, the world doesn’t stop. that painfully bright smile, the dimples creasing under his crescent eyes, the way his teeth grit like he’s going to spill over with happiness if he doesn’t hold it back – none of that brings the world to a standstill. but hyungwon would hold time back with his bare hands, chase it away with arrows carved from his bones, just to have half a second more to stare. and for kihyun, just for kihyun, hyungwon would strike down heaven itself. 

 

(kihyun knows this. there is only one person that kihyun knows better than himself, and it is hyungwon.) 

 

kihyun likes to spend his days loving hyungwon. 

 

hyungwon smiles easily, laughs easily, agrees easily. unlike kihyun, everything about hyungwon is easy. too often has kihyun seen those plump lips purse in a close-lipped smile, exuding good nature. his wide eyes fill with polite interest, his gentle aura drawing people to him easily. when they first meet, kihyun thinks hyungwon is his exact opposite, his sweet words clashing with kihyun’s sharp tongue. yet hyungwon is more closed off than anyone kihyun’s ever known. 

 

they live with each other for months, and it takes that long for kihyun to realise that hyungwon allows no one to get close. he sticks to minhyuk, treating everyone else with polite indifference. still, kihyun sees his kindness, his affection towards those he’s deemed his own – he woke at midnight to see hyungwon and jooheon return from a late dinner. 

 

“thanks for treating me!” jooheon said, beaming. hyungwon showed his teeth smiling, pinching jooheon’s cheek before telling him to go to bed. hyungwon, seeing kihyun looking on, raised a hand in greeting, his polite smile returning. “hey, kihyun! i’m just heading to bed. you sleep soon too, okay?” 

 

kihyun, surprising himself, wanted nothing more than to be hyungwon’s own. 

 

it takes so much time, desperately trying to win hyungwon’s affection. kihyun sees for the first time those lips stretch into a smile – his cheeks round and raise, his eyes squinting as he smiles, the smile too big for his face, like he can’t contain his own happiness. he’d give up everything just to see that smile again and again. 

 

it’s 3.30 pm. he feels a weight on his lap. he looks down to the sight of hyungwon, having thrown his lanky body onto the couch, all but smashing his head into kihyun’s thighs. 

 

“since you’re just sitting here, you’re gonna be my pillow,” he mumbles.

kihyun grumbles a little but lets his boyfriend have his way, watching as sleep smoothes out his features, his movements slowly ceasing. he releases a breath he hadn’t realised he’s been holding. hyungwon always looks gentle, but it had taken so long to see his vulnerability, to see him hold out a hand to kihyun with a smile. kihyun doesn’t take it lightly. 

 

hyungwon simultaneously has the personality of an innocent child and a greying grandfather, and the face of a 24 year old man. he spends half the day making the members take care of him, and the other half grumbling about manners and etiquette. yet it seems only natural that chae hyungwon should be this way, should be both childishly ridiculous and strangely wise. kihyun can only watch and wonder,  _ what created you?  _

 

days and nights pass easier these days, kihyun has noticed. promotions and practises and back-breaking dances – none of these wash away the two of them. because in every day, in every draining performance, hyungwon stays – by his side, walking ahead, in the corner of his eye. he keeps his hand extended to kihyun. 

 

kihyun knows himself. he has always known what he wanted, to be a performer, to succeed. hyungwon doesn’t make him doubt, but he does make him wonder if he’d truly been sure of something before. since when had he wanted to tear down the sun to make room for hyungwon’s brightness, to spit at the moon because it cannot compare? 

 

and to know that hyungwon, shy and gentle hyungwon, would do the same for him? 

 

hyungwon is shoved off his lap with a thud. he hardens his heart to his boyfriend’s sleepy whining and, ignoring his begging to pull him to his feet, reminds him to wash the dishes. 

 

hyungwon rolls his eyes, but rests his cheek on the couch and watches kihyun leave the room. he knows he will be back to help him up, so he waits. it’s only 3.45pm and no one is home. not that kihyun would give in for anyone else. 

 

he returns to sleep, dreaming of love. 

 

when he awakes, kihyun is always there. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very rambly and very short, and has no plot, and doesn't make sense. But it is very very sincere and I hope you liked it anyway!!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @sakurachae and twitter @hyunghoney! 
> 
> BEFORE YOU GO: Is anyone interested in participating in a KIHYUNGWON BINGO? Go check out @kihyungwonbingo on twitter, and sign up before the 30th of November!


End file.
